Foolishness
by Tiberii
Summary: This is our most probable future, conveyed with the help of Hetalia Characters. Do not say I didn't warn you when the bombs fall.


**Designed as a warning. Do not let this become reality!**

* * *

 **Foolishness**

China sat in his office chair, in the tall building overlooking all of Beijing. It had grown so much over these past thirty-seven years. The people got richer, many were lifted out of poverty. This had not been easy to achieve, and there were definitely many hardships. In order to rebuild, there first needed to be destruction. Many opposed this, but his boss wouldn't budge and carried through. The rapid growth came at the cost of the dignity and happiness of those who were the weakest. Nevertheless, the future looked bright for the Middle Kingdom. Once again, he would be the most powerful of all nations. Only America was still stronger, but he would be surpassed before long... At least, that would be the best outcome.

America was someone who couldn't stand losing. Not just being the last; Not being the best in everything was completely unacceptable to him. China knew that, but with his population several times bigger, what should he do? Let his people wallow around in their poverty for all eternity and just take it up the ass? No, China couldn't do that. China had to be strong. Someone as rash as this guy should never have become number one in the world in the first place. All high and mighty with his „democracy", but supportive only to those who benefit him, even the worst of dictators. This hypocrite had to be dethroned!

...But then again, with what he had let happen to his people, was he any better?

* * *

„I hate him!" This was all America could think as he read the headline: „China has officially surpassed the USA in GDP". This little fucker wouldn't get away with this! HE was the strongest nation on Earth! HE was chosen by God to lead humanity! How could this little heathen prick get so rich? It wasn't right. No, nothing was right anymore. The European nations had long since started to abandon him, aligning more and more with Russia and the Chinese. Everyone was against him. It was a conspiracy! Yes, a conspiracy! He hadn't done anything wrong! All he did was to protect the comfortable life of the western people, so they could always enjoy their luxury. Sure, the children of the African nations had to starve, but that's just how capitalism works. For someone to be rich, someone else has to be poor. In a world with limited resources, there is no other way. But one after another, all but him started to turn into dirty socialists... No, communists! „They think they can take me down!?", he thought. „No, they won't! I'll show 'em all! They will all have to acknowledge me!" He called in his boss and started to discuss a strategy.

* * *

It was convenient. Syria's terrorist problems had led to military intervention, and an American fighter jet just so happened to shoot down a Russian one. Within hours, all the world was at war: China, Russia, India, South Africa, Brazil and Iran against America, Japan, South Korea and all of Europe. Many in the western nations opposed this, crying for a stop to the madness, for the sake of humanity's survival, but America wasn't listening. No, his rivals would go down. Either with or without the rest of the world. He would rather kill everyone than be second or third. The first weeks of war were rather calm. People died on both sides, but no major advances were made. In the sixth week, however, China successfully invaded America's far eastern Allies. That was it! Nuclear warheads came down on Beijing and Moscow. Soon after, the Dead Man's trigger activated and the entire Russian nuclear arsenal was launched simultaneously. If viewed from space, it would have been a firework of unparalelled proportion, that war in which man destroyed himself...

* * *

It was all over. America lay dying. His people devastated by the blasts and the radiation that swallowed the globe. But it was a hell of a ride. He did it! He killed everyone he wanted to kill! Humanity had been wiped out, but surely, that was all part of a greater plan. A plan he helped to fulfill. Amerika closed his eyes for the last time, anticipating his arriveal in heaven...

But there was nothing. Simply nothing. He ceased to feel. He ceased to think. His existence simply faded.

And the universe went on for eternity, unaware and indifferent to the demise of those tiny microbes that once inhabited the tiniest speck of dust in its vast expanse...

* * *

 **The way humanity is headed, this is most probably our future. It might not be 100% accurate, but with the capability to destroy ourselves, coupled with our inherent greed and overblown national pride thriving, this future seems inevitable. Do not expect a higher power to intervene, whether it be Yahweh, Allah or whatever name you may have for them. For all we know, we are alone. So we should act that way, and take responsibility for ourselves.**


End file.
